Loyalties Divided
by Aerist
Summary: A trip to Caerleon to form an official peace treaty, brings to light more than one secret between friends. When loyalties are tested and stretched in opposite directions, what should a devoted Knight do? What should a friend do? No slash,
1. Taverns Hold Secrets

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this story. It is a challenge on the HOC to write a multi-chapter story from a drabble already written. I own nothing of the BBC Merlin, only the imagination of this story. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Taverns Hold Secrets 

All was quiet in the peaceful forest. The warm orange sun beat down filtering through the trees causing the yellow leaves to shimmer brightly. It had been a warm day, not even one small wisp of breeze to break the swelter, the deep pink and red hue from the slowly sinking sun promised another hot day on the morrow. The sound of men on horseback disturbed the natural stillness that had settled over the silent trees. The group of 6 consisted of four Camelot knights, the king and a scrawny young man who was the king's manservant, Merlin. As they passed an old stump crawling with ants, the knights were snickering at the squabbling king and manservant. Merlin smacked his mouth and groaned in discomfort loudly for the fourth time in a matter of minutes.

"What's the matter Merlin is it too hot for you?" Arthur mocked at the young man a smile twitching at the edge of his mouth.

"Yes. I'm thirsty, I've been sitting on a horse in the hot sun all day" Merlin whined.

Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Merlin, stop being such a girl ".

"I'm not like you, Arthur. I need to drink more water, I don't get enough from my food ".

"Are you calling me fat? "Arthur replied in outrage, softened by the amused glare he gave Merlin.

"Of course not Sire, "Merlin mocked, a large grin spreading on his face. "I'm only suggesting that you eat more food and thus you don't need as much water".

"Merlin!" Arthur growled dangerously.

A large grin spread on Merlin's face "Yes Arthur? ".

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped.

This brought about a series of loud snickering from the trailing knights. Completely ignoring the King's glare of annoyance.

"Well I could go for a nice tanker of mead. " They all groaned at Gwaine's statement. "As soon as we reach Caerleon I will take you to the tavern, Merlin, and we can wet our whistle" Gwaine called over to his friend in good cheer.

Merlin's smile dropped momentarily with wariness. Gwaine was not known to be that level headed with the tavern and had been trying to convince Merlin to join him the last few days. Merlin was usually too busy protecting and working for Arthur to even consider going for a drink. Not to mention the implications of letting his secrets of being a sorcerer slip past loose lips.

But, yet being away from Camelot meant he was perfectly available; at least the first night. And he would only have one drink, his smile widened in joy as he turned in his saddle to look at Gwaine, "You're on!" he cried in excitement.

"Wait just a minute, you will do no such thing -"Arthur cut in.

"Why ever not, I don't have many chores to do in Caerleon "Merlin announced annoyed at the loss of free time he was expecting to have.

"Don't start with me, it was only the other week that you spend two whole days in the tavern, or have you forgotten George?" Arthur raised an eyebrow surveying Merlin sceptically.

"I don't think it was two whole days "Merlin frowned "And how could I forget, you made George show me how to polish armour again! My hands still smell of polish" Merlin said exasperated. He had in fact been investigating a threat of the magical kind and ended up being knocked out for a day. He had spent an uncomfortable night in the surrounding forest, thankfully the druids had come to his rescue.

"Idiot!" Arthur said annoyed.

"Prat!" Merlin responded.

The knights all burst into fits of laughter and continued to chatter as the duo leading picked up their bickering and pace. No one noticed the frown Gwaine directed at Merlin, he had been in the tavern that night, but had never seen the young man.

* * *

It was sometime later when the group finally arrived in Caerleon. The sun had just slipped behind the horizon, only the smallest amount of light left for them to see their way, before the moon arose.

They entered the courtyard slowly. Queen Annis and a small group of nobles exited out the large double front doors and approached down the cobble stoned steps.

"Arthur Pendragon! Welcome "Queen Annis greeted.

Arthur dismounted his horse and smiled at the Queen" Queen Annis," he replied.

"We were expecting you tomorrow?"

"Yes, we were able to make good time. And decided a night in a comfortable bed was more inviting than out in the forest" Arthur grinned.

Queen Annis chuckled in amusement "Quite right Arthur, We have rooms for you and your knights. A feast will be provided tomorrow evening, as a start to our discussions."

"Thank you, your highness. Perhaps you could have one of your servants show Merlin here - ", Arthur gestured to the young man waiting patiently behind him. " - Around the castle so that he may perform his duties during our stay".

Annis glanced at the young man Arthur had indicated "Ah! Your fool" she scrutinized the servant before clicking her fingers. A middle aged man emerged from the back and shuffled forward. "Thomas see to King Arthur's request. "

"Yes, your highness "the servant bowed to the Queen and waved to Merlin to follow him.

Once gone, the Queen escorted her quests into the castle.

* * *

"Please "whined Gwaine again. He had been bugging Arthur the entire day during their trip to Caerleon. He had returned to Arthur's chambers, once queen Annis had seen them to their rooms; while Merlin was being shown around.

Arthur's brow creased in a frown "No!"

"Come on princess you are no fun, its one night "Gwaine pouted.

Arthur pursed his lips, "Fine. But you-",he said pointing a finger roughly at Gwaine's chest, "- are responsible for him. He is to serve me breakfast in the morning, if he so much as breaks out in song, you will be the one in the stocks…..Or worse ".

"Yeah, yeah "Gwaine grinned, he wasn't bothered about Arthur's supposed threat. Now to ensure Merlin did join them.

Merlin was dismissed by Arthur, with the excuse that the King wanted to retire early. He had however given a stern warning to Merlin, about being late tomorrow. Merlin slid into the tavern he knew the rest of the knights would be. He wasn't sure why he was here, it wasn't like he normally went to the tavern, but he had no desire to retire for the night just yet. A chance to bond with the knights – his friends seemed like a good as any practice to partake in, it had been far too long. He searched around the musty dank establishment looking for any sign of his friends. Gwaine's loud boisterous laugh reached his ears. Merlin made his way over to the small table with Camelot's Knight's.

"Merlin glad you could join us for once "Gwaine clap the servant on the shoulder as he settled himself into a chair.

Percival gave the young man a bright smile as he passed over a tankard of mead. Merlin sat quietly sipping his drink watching the interactions of his friends. A smile hidden behind the cup and the sparkling of mirth in his eyes as the knights teased each other. A young serving maid came over to their group and placed another tanker of mead in front of Gwaine. "This is courtesy of the young girl over there Sir –, "the maid pointed to a young girl in the far corner, her deep auburn hair setting her apart from the other patrons of the tavern.

Gwaine turned to look over to the girl in question, a large smile on his face. As he caught sight of the mystery woman, his smile faltered, hidden behind the tanker of mead.

"Looks like Gwaine has another lady to woo," Elyan snickered.

"Again? What is it, the third one this week?" Leon asked in exasperation.

"Three! In one week?" Merlin asked looking pointedly at his friend.

"What can I say, I'm charming. Well, mates I'd love to chat, but my lady waits. If you stay you may learn something of importance that will benefit you. "

He winked at his sniggering friends, sculled the previous drink and slammed the empty cup onto the table. Giving a large satisfying belch he picked up the new cup and went to walk away. He turned back suddenly to the blokes on the table and leaned in close, "And I believe she will be the sixth this week. A new record! "He laughed and swung around to jovially greet the lady who had gained his attention.

"He's not serious is he?" Merlin asked watching Gwaine saunter up to the lady in question.

"Unfortunately he is. There were twins the night before we left Camelot "Percival replied in all seriousness.

"Come on lads, how about another round. It's rare for Merlin to joins us. "Elyan offered as he went to get another round.

Merlin continued to watch as Gwaine leaned in and whispered to the lady. Only to frown as her face twisted and the sweet smile dropped, and was replaced with a sneer. Merlin blinked at the sight, shaking his head and when he looked again she was smiling again. He turned back to his friends at the table and joined in their game of cards as the betting began.

Three mead's later; Leon, Elyan and Percival were helping guide an inebriated Merlin back to their guest chambers. Merlin leaned heavily on Percival, as his feet stumbled and dragged. Every few minutes he would shake his head to try and clear the fuzziness that had descended in his head.

"Arth-thhhur's going to skill me, tomorrosth, "Merlin slurred out. The manservant didn't look too phased by the idea, a large smile on his face.

"How much did he have to drink?" Leon asked in worry, it wasn't their intention to bring the servant back in such a state.

"He only had two and a half; the rest was knocked over on the cards!" Elyan hissed.

As they reached the steps to the citadel, Gwaine was there to greet them. He had departed before the rest of his companions and unlike Gwaine in these situations had returned earlier than normal. He was brought out from his thoughts and took one look at the scene in front of him, before busting into amused chuckles," I can't believe I almost missed this".

"Gwaine " Merlin called loudly stumbling away from Percival and trying to sling his arm around the knight in friendship, but ended up falling into the stocky man instead.

"How much did he have?" Gwaine asked looking down at the young man, whose head rolled around aimlessly.

"Only two full ones "Leon supplied in exasperation, "It's your pestering that got him into this mess you need to deal with it"

"Me?" Gwaine looked scandalized, but Leon shot him a commanding look, which caused Merlin to burst into laughter. Gwaine took one look at the servant and smiled fondly, "Oh alright, I'll take him to my room so the princess is not disturbed".

"Good and make sure he is up to attend Arthur in the morning "Leon supplied and walked away from the groaning Gwaine. Elyan and Percival took their leave from the duo, trying to hide their smiles.

Gwaine rolled his eyes at their retreating backs. "Come on Merlin, let's get you to bed" Gwaine hoisted the boy's arm across his shoulders and held him around the waist. Half dragging, half carrying, Gwaine made the slow trip to his chambers.

"You're a good friend Gwaine" Merlin slurred in Gwaine's ear "You always help me "he grinned

Gwaine chuckled, "You were my first friend Merlin, I will always help you if you need it" he supplied. He reflected on their many adventures together. One of their most recent one they had gone to rescue Gaius from Morgana, after he was kidnapped.

"You're not a good Friend when you keep secrets!"

"What do you mean Merlin?" Gwaine gulped with nervous guilt.

"Shnothing" Merlin grimaced, gone was the large smile replaced by a sombre expression of pain. "why was that lady angry at you?" he asked suddenly.

"What lady?" Gwaine asked innocently.

"The pretty one with bright hair, she was angry at you for something" Merlin stated.

Gwaine's smile fell and he shook his head "She wasn't angry…we just talked is all".

Silence descended on the friends as they reached the door to Gwaine's chambers. Gwaine gently lowered Merlin onto the spare cot supplied. He removed the servant's boots and pulled a blanket over the thin man, smiling fondly as Merlin mumbled something incoherent and his eyes slid closed.

"We need to make sure your up bright and early for the king tomorrow" Gwaine remarked to the servant who was fast falling asleep.

"Prat can get himself up" was the sleepy reply.

Gwaine just shook his head as the servant let out a soft snore, "How do you even manage to spend two whole days in the tavern?" He chuckled, not expecting an answer as he kicked off his own boots and lay down on the soft bed provided.

The mumbled quiet response he received was not so comforting "I don't...excuse".


	2. Something More

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying it. A big thank you to Gypsy for your lovely review , you made my day :) . I love Gwaine /Merlin friendships. I feel at a loss of words to write in this A.N - I guess this chapter will follow Merlin's POV, I struggle with banter , so I hope it flows ok. If I owned Merlin , I wouldn't be writing fanfiction :) Enjoy and would love to know what you all thought. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Something More 

The next morning Merlin awoke bright an early. Groaning in discomfort as the large splitting headache made its self-known. Sitting up slowly he rubbed his aching head with gentle fingers, taking a deep breath. The night before was a hazy dream, he couldn't quite grasp. He remembered entering the tavern and something about Gwaine, but that was about all. He scrubbed his eyes and was startled by a loud snore. Merlin looked over and smiled fondly at Gwaine, he sprawled across the bed, mouth hanging open as drool soaked the straw pillow. Merlin carefully got himself up and splashed cold water on his face to awaken properly, from the supplied bowl.

He was lucky enough as he emerged out of the chambers on his way to Arthur to stop the servant already carrying the King's breakfast. He asked the servant to bring another plate for Gwaine with strict instructions to the servant not wake the man from his slumber. He knew that the presence of food would be enough. Once that was done, he made is way slowly to Arthur's chambers. Suppressing the nauseating feeling in his stomach as the smell of the fresh bread hit his nose.

He entered the King's chambers quietly, placing the tray down on the table without making a sound. As he threw open the curtains, sunlight streamed into the room, making the young man squint in discomfort. He turned back around to see if the King had awoken yet. Merlin sighed heavily, the king hadn't moved. Merlin really wasn't in the mood to deal with Arthur's ire, especially in his current state. Instead he allowed the prince to sleep, while he slowly cleaned the room and prepared Arthur's clothes for the day. Once his chores were complete, Merlin had no choice. He had to wake Arthur. If he left it any later, the prince was likely to take out his frustrations on the servant like he normally did. Grinning with mischief, Merlin pulled the blanket off his master. He was awarded with a loud yelp.

"Good Morning Sire". Merlin announced as cheerfully as he could muster. It was far from as loud as he would normally shout at the King, but yet it was no less enthusiastic.

"Merlin!" the prince shouted as he sat up to face his annoying servant. "Do you ever learn? This is no way to wake your King!"

With a shrug of his shoulders and a smile Merlin replied, "But it's a perfect way to wake a prat."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, as he pulled his pillow from behind him and threw it at his servant; failing to notice the slight wince from the boy. Merlin tried to avoid the projectile, but unfortunately with his slow reflexes, was unable to avoid the missile. And it collided with his already aching head. What he wouldn't give for one of Gaius headache remedies (even if the thing tasted vile). Merlin was just grateful Arthur hadn't had a goblet handy. Grumbling Merlin picked up the pillow as Arthur disappeared behind the screen to get changed.

Merlin listened to Arthur as he shifted around, getting ready for the day. He was just straightening out the bed sheets, when Arthur came around the screen with a frown on his face. "Merlin, where did you get this shirt?" the king asked scowling at the garment he was wearing.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, squinting as the sun fell across his face. "From the wardrobe. Where I unpacked your things last night. Where else?"

"Tell me then, why in God's name does it smell like Gwaine's socks?"

"Gwaine's socks….?" it was then Merlin noticed that the supposed shirt was in fact the same, that Arthur had been wearing the previous day. "Oh….I will get you a new one Sire" Merlin quickly went to pick up the new shirt he had intended to give to Arthur. He turned around to be greeted with an angry glare.

"Merlin, you gave me yesterday's shirt. I would have spent the entire day with Queen Annis smelling like the horses! "

"So, that's different from normal?" Merlin cheekily replied.

"I don't smell like a horse, Merlin!" Arthur cried hotly, as he threw the dirty shirt at the servant. "And it would be your fault for not cleaning my clothes properly." He tried to be smug." Besides I think you would be the one that smells like the horses!"

"It's only when you send me to clean the stables" Merlin replied annoyed.

A sardonic grin stretched over Arthur's face. "Which reminds me, after you have taken that lot," Arthur pointed to the pile of dirty clothes in Merlin's arms. "See that you go down and check on the horses."

"Why? Caerleon have stable hands they will be perfectly alright". Merlin did not fancy spending a morning with the horses shovelling hay; he was still struggling to stay up right.

"Because Merlin, I have asked you to see to them. You are my servant. Even though I think you seem to forget that"

"Oh I never forget "Merlin rolled his eyes. The movement triggered a sharp stab of pain to push behind his sockets, causing him to grunt in pain.

The action didn't go unnoticed to Arthur, who was watching him closely. Picking up the fresh bread and biting into the still warm roll. He walked up close to Merlin and literally shoved the object under the boy's nose. The overpowering smell, caused Merlin's stomach to flip, and the colour to drain from his face.

"What's the matter Merlin, you're looking a little green. " Arthur calmly stated. "Perhaps a day in the kitchens helping to prepare tonight's feast would be necessary after the stables". Arthur took another large bite of the roll right in front of Merlin. Watching with satisfaction as his servant grimaced in displeasure.

Eyes twinkling Arthur turned away as a sign of dismissal. He sat down at the table to finish his breakfast watching as Merlin stumbled around the room. As he reached the door, Arthur called out to him. "Merlin, do be mindful this isn't the end of your punishment for spending the night at the tavern. When we get back to Camelot you won't get off so easily. George awaits". Arthur took pleasure in the groan that reached his ears.

With the final word "Prat!" Merlin left Arthur's chambers.

* * *

It was all Gwaine's fault, Merlin decided, as he shovelled hay. If the knight hadn't been pestering him to go to the tavern the entire day before; none of this would have happened. Merlin paused in his chore, as he remembered the look on Arthur's face when presented with wearing a smelly shirt. A small chuckle escaped his lips. Leaning on the pitch fork, Merlin glanced around the stables to examine his achievement over the past couple hours or so. He heaved a heavy sigh, the horses had been seen to, but he wasn't anywhere near finished with the hay. Caerleon's stable hand had taken offense when Merlin had shown up to care for Camelot's horses. Merlin had had to explain that Arthur enjoyed giving him the job as a form of punishment. This seemed to please the stable hand and he had left Merlin to it.

He began to resume his activity, only to stop moments later as a disturbance reached his ears. He could hear yelling and screaming amid sounds of people trampling the ground. He dropped the pitch fork and ran outside the stables looking for an explanation. There were a few people running away from the main road, but nothing to determine what was going on. He distinctly heard Queen Annis yell out instructions to her knights. That meant Arthur was probably in the thick of things as usual. Running between the stables and another building he stopped short as people blocked his path. Pushing his way through the crowd, he came across a sight that would later be something rather humorous, if the situation wasn't so serious. The Royal party including Queen Annis, Arthur and a few of their Knights and one or two servants were penned down in the center of the crowd, arms raised to protect themselves. Someone was pelting rotten fruit and small stones at the group from different angles in the surrounding crowd.

A few of the knights were attempting to locate the culprits. Merlin craned his neck and picked out at least 10 peasants. Three were to the right of his position, another three were to his left and four others were directly in front of him. Each seemed the same as the currently watching crowd who were all trying to either stay out of the way or flee the chaos. Merlin could pick them out in the mob, each one was throwing projectiles, their faces hidden behind scarf's; only their focused eyes could be seen. They were using the people who had come to greet Arthur and Queen Annis as cover. Merlin spotted more knights from both Camelot and Caerleon arrive on the scene. Merlin noticed a stall filled with apples, just behind one group of the throwers. He crouched down to be inconspicuous, noticing three small stones. He grinned and let his magic come to the surface. Picking up the stones he allowed his magic to float them in his hand and then flicked them towards the three to his right. They clipped his three targets, one in the back of the head, one in the elbow and another one on the hand. As soon as the stones had been on their way he flicked his glowing eyes to the apple stool and broke the wooden stand. The legs snapped and spilled apples into the crowd. This caused some innocents to fall over, and his intended targets to lose their balance. He straightened up and smiled in satisfaction as there was a pause in the onslaught.

This gave time to the knights currently making their way to the assailant's to get through the crowd. He watched as one of the peasants was apprehended by Sir Leon, the man threw one last object at the royalty. The small sack fell short, but as it hit the ground a loud bang echoed around the area. A small explosion of thick black smoke erupted out, causing the entire cluster of people to react in panic. Mass hysteria rippled across the crowd. More smoke bombs were exploded at the same time adding to the confusion from the remaining 9 peasant's. They had obviously been waiting for the signal after regaining their stances. In the confusion it allowed, the miscreant's time to escape and Merlin got caught up in the crowd as he tried to make his way to Arthur's side.

A flash of familiar auburn hair streaked past, catching his attention. He watched as Gwaine grasp the young woman around the arm and began to drag her away. She had been the one who had thrown a smoke bomb, closest to him. He glanced back to where Arthur was, only to see him and Queen Annis being ushered back to the safety of the castle seemingly unharmed. Knowing that Arthur was now out of danger and in capable hands, he picked his way to follow Gwaine. The girl with the auburn hair had sparked his curiosity, a fuzzy recollection of a musty tavern and a sinister smirk hidden by a sweet smile. He had to hurray, as they disappeared into the crowd.


	3. Clumsiness Is A Curse

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the support. I appreciate everyone of the reviews. As you can guess I have been rather busy, but don't worry I am still writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it comes across how I wanted it to. I would love to know what you guys think , it really is such a pleasure receiving reviews, but just knowing someone is reading it makes me happy. Chapter 4 will be forth coming soon. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Clumsiness Is A Curse

Merlin lost sight of Gwaine, as the knight rounded a corner to an old rundown cottage. The noise from the square became muffled as Merlin slipped into the shadowed alleyway. He couldn't see Gwaine or the girl anywhere. Treading carefully he made his way down the secluded path. As he moved further away from the main road, he began to question if he had even seen Gwaine come down this way. It wasn't until he was almost at the dead end, that he saw a small door ajar. Moving closer he heard hushed arguing. He glanced inside; as his eyes adjusted to the change in light he found Gwaine and the mystery woman in a heated argument. They were keeping their voices low to not announce their presence to anyone. The room was small and void of anything too interesting. It looked like a storage space for a back shop. From his vantage point Merlin could just make out a small door leading to another room. What was beyond, he had no clue. Just inside the doorway was a stack of barrels. With Careful consideration he slipped inside the door and behind the barrels, before the occupants were aware of his presence. He held his breath as there was a momentary pause in the heated debate. Gwaine walked over to the door glancing around outside and then firmly shut it.

Quietly Merlin shuffled closer to the corner, shielded by the barrels. Gwaine walked back to his position and the conversation started where it had left off.

"I don't understand?" Gwaine's deep voice was heard.

"What is there to understand, we feel this is the only way for the Queen to see reason." The woman said in a taut voice. Merlin could hear the underlining annoyance in the huff she let slip. She had a slight lilt to her words, something similar he had heard Gwaine use before, only more subtle. He found it peculiar, with the ease they conversed, but was brought back to the conversation of the two near him as they started again.

"That's not an answer!" Gwaine growled "There's no need to be involved in this ".

"There is every need "was the hissed reply "You haven't been around Gwaine. You left us, - me, remember. You should join us, not be against us."

Merlin could hear the frantic pacing; who he assumed was Gwaine from the heavy foot falls. "Clara, it isn't possible. My duty is to King Arthur. He can help you." Was the sincere counter.

A harsh snort of desertion from the girl Clara brought Gwaine's pacing to a hold. "You have turned your back on everything. You have insulted their memory by joining King Arthur; he is just like the rest of nobility. How far you have fallen Gwaine. "

"He's a good king and a great man Clara. I thought as you do, but he has shown me that not all nobility are bigoted fools". Merlin could hear the pride in Gwaine's words and smiled to himself. It was rare for Gwaine to admit that Arthur was a good king even though he knew it was true.

"I doubt that very much "Clara fired back tersely." Does your King and your new friends even know who you are? "She asked scornful.

Merlin frowned, was Clara talking about Gwaine's heritage? He was the only one that knew Gwaine's father had been a knight. There was a short silence. Merlin was sure Gwaine was trying to find a way to answer the girls question with an appropriate explanation. He must of waited too long as Clara gave a harsh laugh.

"You haven't told them. "It wasn't a question. "I wonder what King Arthur –"she sneered his name "-would think of a loyal knight who has lied to him. "

"I don't-"Gwaine started to defend himself, but was cut off as Clara continued to berate him.

"Gwaine don't kid yourself, you owe me. Don't forget your first oath and duty. One you have already failed to up hold. "

Merlin could hear her footsteps getting closer to his position. When she next spoke it was almost right next to him. She was at the door now ready to leave, he was grateful for his carefully concealed hiding place.

"When you come to your senses, come find me" with that the door snapped shut.

Merlin stayed as still as he could, he didn't want Gwaine to know he had been spying on him. He heard a heavy sigh and the jingle of Gwaine's necklace as the man fiddled with the charm. Merlin waited a few moments after Gwaine had left before he stood from his cramped position to stretch his legs and exit the room. He mulled over the conversation he had just heard, but couldn't make heads or tails of what it was about. All he knew was that something was very wrong in Caerleon and Gwaine was in the centre of the coming storm. Before he approached the knight he would have to investigate further into what was going on.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that he would get enough information to understand and approach Gwaine. He had spent the majority of the day discreetly interrogating Caerleon's servants. If there was one thing he knew, it was servants liked to gossip. Throughout the day the 'incident' in the square and the prisoner's in the dungeon awaiting punishment, were all they could talk about.

Merlin was thankful that his hangover hadn't lasted much longer into the morning. The kitchens had been a humid and loud atmosphere, full of stifling exotic smells. Merlin currently walked up behind Arthur and poured his King a drink, he was startled by the hand the King fisted in his neckerchief. Keeping his eyes straight Arthur quietly growled into Merlin's ear. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

"Completing my chores Sire, Just like you asked." Merlin answered, aware that other nobles were within hearing distance. He resorted to rolling his eyes, out of exasperation at Arthur's question instead.

"Why? Did you miss me?" his lips quirked into a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself Merlin", the King scoffed, "I just required your services today. And there is another load of washing to be done in my chambers after you have finished here." With that, Arthur let go of Merlin and allowed him to return to wait behind his chair.

Merlin observed the feast as he waited behind Arthur; still searching for answers. Whoever had attacked the royal party that Morning, had to be up to more than just a small skirmish in the square. There was noisy chatter and people eating and drinking. Camelot's knights seemed to be enjoying themselves. Merlin noticed Gwaine in the far corner and by his side was the girl Clara. They seemed to be having a fairly natural interaction, between a knight and female peasant, at least for Gwaine. Clara was helping to serve drinks to the guests; it was the first time Merlin had seen anyone he recognised from the morning. He was distracted from Gwaine and Clara as Arthur waved him over.

Queen Annis was speaking with Arthur as Merlin leaned over to fill the King's goblet. "I apologise for the way our people reacted today."

"No harm done, why did they attack us?" Arthur asked.

"There is a small group of renege's that have been unhappy with the way my husband and I have looked after our Kingdom. It's only a select group, but as of late they have been making more and more noise. I have had to increase the guards. I didn't expect them to attack you as well; it's the first attack of this sort." Queen Annis sighed frustrated.

"What will happen to those captured today?" Arthur inquired.

"They have been scheduled for execution for crimes against the crown. It will take place after our discussions in a couple days' time." She replied matter-of-factly. "Come now –", she said clasping her hands together,"- enough talk of unpleasant things". She picked up her goblet "How about a toast to new alliances King Arthur".

Arthur smiled brightly "Of course Queen Annis" he went to lift up his own goblet only for it to tip due to how full it was filled. The chalice fell down and tipped wine all over the table.

Merlin had been listening intently to Arthur and Annis' discussion and was startled when the goblet hit the table. He quickly stepped forward to clean the mess of spilled wine. Unfortunately his natural clumsiness intervened. Still carrying the otherwise full jug, he tripped on an uneven stone on the floor. He stumbled forward into Arthur and ended up launching the jug of wine up in the air, where it proceeded to land on both nobles and Merlin.

Queen Annis only received a small splash in the face, which she quickly wiped away. Arthur was lucky enough that he had avoided most of the crimson liquid as well, Merlin was not. Drenched from head to foot with droplets running down his nose, a scarlet blush of embarrassment spread to the tips of his ears. He glanced quickly at Arthur, only to look down again, picking himself slowly up off the floor. The banquet hall was bathed in a tense silence; waiting for some reaction.

Arthur was glaring at his servant, although a twitch of his lip may have indicated something different. "Merlin. You idiot!" Arthur growled, the disappointment dripping from his words. "I am terribly sorry Queen Annis. Merlin apologise" Everyone held their breath to watch the scene.

Merlin was about to apologise, when laughter stopped him. He glanced up with wide eyes to find Queen Annis placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her merriment. He glanced at Arthur to gauge his reaction, only to find the King's own surprise at the outcome. As the queen laughed, others around the court began to join in. Merlin's ears went even redder if that was a possibility. He was certainly clumsy, but this had to be one of the most embarrassing situations.

Queen Annis calmed herself enough to respond to Arthur. "It is quiet alright. It seems your fool is living up to his reputation."

Arthur gave a small, but strained chuckle "he is if not predictable." Arthur gave Merlin a sharp glance that spoke volumes. "Merlin go get cleaned up. You are dismissed for tonight".

Merlin gave a small sigh of relief; he was rather sticky and had half expected Arthur to keep him there, just for his own satisfaction. "Yes Sire." With a bow to Arthur and then Queen Annis he took his leave, but not before he heard Queen Annis remark to Arthur –'to go easy on the 'boy'-.

Merlin left the feast gladly, trailing wet foot prints in his wake. He was not looking forward to later that night, or when they arrived back in Camelot for that matter. Arthur was either going to laugh his head off, or more than likely scold him and set copious amounts of chores and time in the stocks. Merlin was sure, that it would be the latter and he would not be sleeping for the rest of the month. He returned to Arthur's chambers shortly after scrubbing himself clean of all the alcohol. He had had to scrub rather hard to remove the last residual of the odour. He was leaving the wash room, after dropping Arthur's clothes off, when Gwaine came sauntering up to him.

"Merlin mate!" he greeted jovially, no evidence of stress. "You're looking much drier" he smiled.

Merlin laughed slightly, it was only now after he was dry that he could see the funny side of the disaster in the banquet hall. "Much less sticky too" he replied.

Gwaine's eyes twinkled with mirth "I bet, although I don't envy you with the princess later. If he gives you any trouble let me know".

"Don't worry I can handle Arthur."

Their conversation broke off at the sound of footsteps, down the hall came Clara. She glanced at them momentarily, eyes lingering on Gwaine, giving a small smile and walked away. Gwaine's eyes followed her as she went down the hallway.

"Well Merlin, I must leave you – ale to be drunk you know." he replied hurriedly and without another word took off down the hall in the opposite direction to Clara. Merlin stared after him for a moment before turning abruptly and following after Clara, this was his only chance.

He followed her at a distance, with stealth that would have made Arthur proud. They made their way further into the castle, in a part that had been seldom used. The air was cold and stale, Merlin hid behind a pillar as she turned around to check the coast was clear before pushing her way into a small room.

Merlin looked around and noticed a small table, just below a window in the top stone; he could use to see into the room. Once balanced precariously, he glanced inside to see Clara and another man.

He recognised the man from the attack that morning, from the large welt on his temple. Acquired by a well-aimed stone. Merlin grinned. Clara was fiddling with some papers by the desk while the stranger talked. "Clarissant has Gwaine come around yet?"

"I'm trying, he has agreed to be open minded" she replied.

"This is dangerous, he could blow our whole plans. Are you sure he is trust worthy?" The man asked.

"Yes of course. Gwaine would not betray me-again." She said tersely standing up from the table to face him with a frown.

"ClarissantI understand what he means to you, but if you cannot not control him, we will –"

"-Don't you dare harm him, Grant. He will NOT betray me." She hissed.

Grant huffed, "Don't forget why we are doing this. We will have our revenge for our families soon."

Clarissant glared at him, momentarily insulted he could even suggest she would. She reached around her neck and pulled out a crescent moon charm and ring on a silver chain. It was almost identical to Gwaine's, only the ring was much smaller. Merlin's eyes widen in bewildered comprehension.

"I never forget". She whispered, staring at the necklace as if seeing something there of importance, that no-one else could.

This seemed to please Grant; he looked over at the parchment on the table "You should put that somewhere safe, we will have need of it later."

Merlin tried to get a closer look from his advantage point. He could only make out a small X somewhere to the east in the forests surrounding Caerleon. It was then that his already preciously balanced position became unstable. He was betrayed by his clumsiness for the second time that evening. A loud crash echoed around the silent corridor.

Merlin slammed hard into the ground, his elbow smarting in pain. His heart was beating rapidly as he scrambled up from the stone floor, dashing away as fast as he could. He didn't notice as the small door opened, Grant and Clarissant saw his retreating back whip round the corner.

"Who- Was that?" Grant asked angrily

"I think… that was the boy, Merlin, Arthur's manservant." Clarissant answered frowning. "Gwaine hasn't stopped talking about him."


	4. Protection

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the reviews they totally made my day. I have upped the rating to a T just to be safe- it gets a little more violent and maybe some less than nice words. This chapter was exceptionally hard due to what I put Gwaine through and I'm trying to not make him just the smiling drunkard we saw in later seasons. Oh and clearly by accident I let slip who Clarissant is, prob could of dragged it out longer, but as it is not my main focus -you may realize during this it isn't as big a revolution shock for the characters - so if you feel it was anti-climatic revealing it this way - sorry. More than enough is going on that you won't even notice it :). So I hope you enjoy this , as I said you wouldn't have to wait long :D hopefully the next chapter won't be far behind eithe**r and enough blabbing from me.

Oh and obviously I don't own Merlin , did I mention that already?

* * *

Chapter 4: Protection

Gwaine had no idea what to do. The situation he found himself in was out of his depth- a bar with ale and a fight between men he could handle. But having  
those he cared about on either side had him unsure on how to proceed. His duty to his King, or the duty to his loved ones. His loyalty was to Arthur and  
although he would not always treat him like most of his knights – he did have an honour to up hold. Clarissant had been incessant in her conversations with  
him, even if Gwaine didn't want to discuss her involvement with her less than ideal companions. He didn't have a choice. The fact he had left their home  
when he had and never returned until this moment, leaving her to defend for herself. Riddled him with the guilt he had had never quiet shaken. Since his  
time away, Gwaine had changed. Being alone and living on what you had, had been a lonely existence. It wasn't until he had stumbled upon Arthur and Merlin  
in the tavern that fateful day, when he found something more to his life that had been missing. In the time he had become a knight, he often considered  
returning, if only to bring Clarissant back with him to Camelot. But every time he took one foot in the direction to return, he would get cold feet and  
talk himself out of it. Thinking she was better off without him.

They had managed to have a civil conversation at the feast, and she had seemed to entertain the idea of mending their relationship. Once the business with  
Annis was complete. Gwaine didn't know what Clarissant expected to happen, or what Queen Annis would likely do to please her anger. From Gwanie's  
experience there was only one way this could end for either party and it wasn't something he wanted. All attempts at convincing Clarissant were failing. He  
had spent the night pondering his next move, and so far had come up empty. Clarissant had in good faith told him about the location of the rebels'  
encampment, and their plans to help those prisoners in the cells. Hoping he would take part when the time came. When it came to it Gwaine wasn't sure what  
he would decide to do. He had yet to meet any members of the **select** rebel group, including the man who was responsible for the movement; Grant.

She had of **course** described the man to him in great detail. So it was when the stranger approached him, in the passage way flanked by two other strangers.  
Gwaine knew exactly who he was dealing with.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gwaine growled as Grant pushed him into the wall, the others surrounding him, cutting him off on either side.

"Just introducing myself. And taking the opportunity to get to know one of my new devoted followers to the cause" he smiled wickedly at Gwaine. Grant was  
standing way too close for Gwaine's comfort, and the way he had said 'followers' made Gwaine's stomach heave . Something in his eyes rubbed Gwaine the  
wrong way and an urgent desire to **remove** Clarissant from this man's grasp rippled through him.

"Funny way to introduce yourself. " He replied, resisting the urge to push the guy far from him.

"I'm making sure you understand what's at stake here. And that you are worthy of the information Clarissant has been supplying you with. I don't give a  
damn who you are. I don't trust you."

"Likewise. " Gwaine said bluntly.

Grant's lip curled, "Then your first test is to get rid of your little friend."

Gwaine frowned in confusion "who are you –"he began, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"Don't **play** dumb with me; you know exactly who I'm talking about. The lanky servant who likes to snoop around in other people's business.  
Melvin-Marvin-somebody-". Grant sneered, losing a little bit of the effect by stumbling over the name.

The colour **drained** out of Gwaine's face, Grant couldn't possibly mean Merlin could he? Why had Merlin suddenly gotten involved – there was no way he would  
have been looking for this sort of trouble? Gwaine groaned internally, of **course** Merlin was involved. He was always involved and was the only one to pick  
up on the less than friendly greeting he had received in the tavern that first night. He was brought back to the situation at hand and the more serious  
nature of the threats that were not only aimed at him anymore.

"Ah, I can see that you do know who I'm talking about. " Grant announced, while crossing his arms in front of himself. "Deal with him, or we will do it  
ourselves", the two thugs next to Grant popped their knuckles.

Gwaine bristled at the underlining threat.

These people meant business, if anything that he had heard from Clarissant was true, and he didn't doubt it was. They wouldn't hesitate to harm Merlin.  
Grant's menacing stare bored into Gwaine, who returned it full force as he responded to him. "If you lay one hand on him, I swear -" Gwaine threatened,  
hands balling into fists at his side, the urge to punch the man in the face increasing.

"You'll what Gwaine? There's nothing you can do. If you don't want your precious king to know the truth. "

"Go ahead and tell him, then I can –"

"Tut Tut, Gwaine. Don't forget Clarissant . Do you want to see your sister executed to pay for your mistakes?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Gwaine growled out.

"We wouldn't have to do anything. Get rid of the nosey one or there will be consequences for all" there was a ringing as the final warning was given.  
Gwaine had placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, and an ugly snarl twisted his mouth. Gwaine had endured far worse numbers than this before; he was  
willing to **bet** he could take the three surrounding him. Before he had a chance to leap at the bastard, Grant was pushed to the side and a voice broke the  
glaring competition.

"Is everything alright here gents?" Percival's cool expression broke the tension. Glancing from Gwaine to Grant in a calculating way.

"Just fine "Gwaine strained out, now he had better odds.

It seemed Grant wasn't **game** to try to take on the large man and Gwaine. He sneered at Gwaine "Don't forget what I said; hope we can do it again sometime."

"You can count on it" Gwaine replied in a steely tone.

Grant turned abruptly, his two men following in his wake.

Percival watched Grant leave, before flicking his eyes to Gwaine. The normally carefree Knight was more relaxed now, but his tight grip on the hilt of his  
sword was a clear indicator not all was right. Percival had yet to say anything to Gwaine, when the shorter man gave a huff and his shoulders slumped  
slightly. "Just a disagreement on **gambling**, "Gwaine shrugged smiling up at his friend.

Percival just nodded "I'll say. Maybe you should avoid the taverns just this once?" he quirked an eyebrow at the shorter man.

"Percival, you might just be right "Gwaine smiled, clapping the man on the arm and turned away.

Gwaine's tight grip on the sword hilt didn't move as he stomped away. Searching himself to find a solution to keep Merlin and Clarissant safe. Without  
exposing his secrets in the process to the King; or anyone else.

Gwaine had been avoiding Merlin the entire day. Succeeding until the late afternoon, when he rounded the corner and found himself directly in front of the  
young man. Groaning to himself, Merlin was the last person he wanted to see right now. He still hadn't worked out how to keep the young man out of danger.  
It was too late for Gwaine to slip away undetected; the servant had already seen him.

"Gwaine!" the young man called, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why so? Do you fancy another night in the tavern? I would be happy to oblige."

Merlin quirked a smile, "Umm-No thank you, I think one night was enough. Arthur really would put me in the dungeon for that."

"Ah, well that's a shame. If there is nothing more. I have Knightly duties to attend to-." Gwaine tried to make a quick escape, but was stopped from  
Merlin.

"Gwaine Wait! I know what's going on."

Cringing internally, Gwaine turned around to give him a confused look, his eyebrow rising. "Whatever do you mean? Nothing's going on that I know of. Unless  
you count Percival's unhealthy habit of not wearing sleeves"

Merlin frowned at his friend "That's not even remotely funny?"

"Oh, but Merlin it is –"Gwaine was aware, that Merlin was becoming increasingly annoyed at him. But anything to keep off the topic of what he was going to  
bring up. It was not lost on the Knight that he found himself in a role reversal; usually it was Merlin deflecting a topic and himself to help the lad.  
Gwaine's own fear beginning to **surface**, that Merlin would get himself killed if involved with his problems. It wasn't that he didn't think the boy was  
capable of much more than Arthur ever gave him credit for, it was just something he wasn't prepared to take the **chance** on.

"Gwaine!" Merlin let out exasperated "I know you are involved with this rebel group causing panic in the city. I saw you with that girl, Clarissant, from  
the tavern after the incident. I know she –"

Gwaine scoffed loudly cutting Merlin off, "You know nothing about her, and she is just a girl from the tavern. I don't know what you think you saw, but  
there's nothing going on. "He bit back allowing his voice to take on a slightly gruff tone in his panic, he was starting to get desperate. How the hell was  
he supposed to prevent Merlin from following him and to stay out of trouble?

"Gwaine, I can help you. Please. You're keeping secrets –"Merlin was pleading for Gwaine to see reason.

Gwaine frowned as he caught the fated words that reminded him of their conversation from the tavern. Merlin had allowed his own weakness to slip past lose  
lips. Gwaine hated doing this, but he couldn't tell Merlin, the kid would be in too great of danger. This was Gwaine's mess and he wasn't going to put  
Merlin at risk.

There was only one thing the Knight could do, but it broke his heart to have to **resort** to those kinds of tactics. He could lose Merlin's friendship  
forever. Steeling himself and plastering a scowl on his face, internally screaming in his head that this was stupid.

"You're one to talk, Merlin, I think you have so many secrets, yet you never tell anyone else. Don't stand there and lecture me on keeping secrets when you  
are no better. "Gwaine all but shouted in Merlin's face, pushing his finger into the young man's chest to press home each point. He almost lost his  
composure in the face of Merlin's crumpled expression. The boy's eyes were moist and it was tearing Gwaine **apart**. It just proved that the things he was  
saying were cutting Merlin deep and obviously had some truth in them. Gwaine didn't care that the boy had secrets; everyone had something they wanted to  
hide. Regardless he was doing it for the boy's protection.

Merlin had yet to say anything; it seemed the young man had lost the ability to speak. His mouth was wordlessly gaping open and closed. It was only a  
moment later that his head dropped down to look at his feet, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Keep out of other people's business, they don't concern you." Gwaine ended the altercation pushing past the young man and bumping his shoulder lightly  
into him. It caught Merlin off balance and he stumbled backwards landing on the ground. Gwaine's step faulted, it took everything he had not to turn  
around, he hadn't meant to knock Merlin to the ground. Hunching in on himself repeating a martyr that it was all for Merlin's own good. He almost missed  
the soft murmur from the young man, "If you need help Gwaine I will still be here."

Gwaine shook his head and hurried away from him, his heart shattering at what he had done.

Once Gwaine had fled from Merlin, he found himself sitting on the stone steps in the afternoon sun. The knight was bent over holding his head in his hands,  
hair being pulled through his fingers. He was aware of Percival coming to sit beside him.

The large knight didn't say anything, just sat next to his friend waiting…

Gwaine had almost hoped that Merlin would come after him and he would be able to just tell him everything, maybe then he could help. Gwaine clenched his  
teeth together, it was not mean to be and Merlin shouldn't be involved in Gwaine's problems.

But the look on Merlin's face as he threw back the boys own words. At least he would be safe. Without looking up he mumbled out loud, "Merlin hates me, I  
will be lucky if he ever wants to speak to me again."

"Merlin could never hate you Gwaine." Percival replied softly.

Gwaine shook his head in response denying the words "You didn't see him. I completely shattered him. I threw his own words back in his face and even  
knocked him to the ground." The dejected tone tumbling from his lips, he slumped even more into himself. "I **acted** just like Arthur does. I'm the one Merlin  
should be calling a prat."

Percival sighed, "I'm sure you did it for a good reason, and you know Merlin. I've never known him to hold a grudge. Whatever you said to him, I'm sure he  
will forgive you and in time it will be like this never happened."

Gwaine lifted his head slightly to look at Percival, with dull eyes "How can you say that? I may have irreparably damaged our friendship for ever! Did I  
tell you he was my first real friend after I left home, almost twelve years ago? He's like the little **brother** I never had." a sad smile gracing his face in  
light of the over whelming emotions. He turned away to stare out to the forest beyond.

"Merlin means a lot to you Gwaine and I'm sure whatever is going on – no don't tell me-", Percival started as Gwaine went to open his mouth. "- I don't  
want to know. I am sure you of all people would be able to find a way to apologise for any misgivings. Or you can just sit here and feel sorry for  
yourself. It's not like you ever shy away from a fight".

Percival's words rang true in Gwaine's ears.

He let out a harsh bark of laughter at the irony. Maybe Merlin would forgive him, but he would never feel comfortable revealing his own secrets when Gwaine  
failed to share his own. But if he could safely get Clarissant away from Grant, then we could rebuild his friendship by telling Merlin the truth.

He had wanted to punch the slimly git; Grant, in the face from earlier that morning, and the odds had never stopped him before. Standing up straight, a new  
resolve coming over him, "Thank you Percival, my friend "he replied.

A nod from Percival in recognition as he too stood. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Not this time. It's something I have to do on my own." And with that final statement Gwaine walked out of the city and into the forest in the name of  
family.


	5. A Change Of Heart

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews and follows. hope you're still enjoying this as its not over yet. I have finished the entire story so you shouldn't have to wait too long for updates . :) sorry about the bold random underlined words, I had a virus on my computer and it was just doing that. So enjoy chapter 5 - oh and nope still don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Change Of Heart

Gwaine moved steadily into the forest in the direction he knew that the encampment of the rebels would be. Clarissant had shown him on the map, where they were located while away from the city. Due to the treaty negotiations they were grouping together to determine their next move. To strike back at Queen Annis and free those who were captured in the revolt the day before. The sun slowly sunk and replaced by the moon, Gwaine seriously questioned his wisdom in rushing out to – to do what exactly he wasn't sure. Even if he found the camp, it wasn't like he could take them all on single handed. He moved deeper into the forest, not noticing the concealed sentries. He pushed his way through long thick and dark green willow vines. It seemed to get darker and darker and a glossy moss glistened on the walls of some sort of cave. It wasn't until he came through another thick cluster of vines dragging along the floor; he stumbled into the place he had come to find. A small depression in the sloping ground formed a ridge to the below encampment. Tents scattered the area. In the centre was a small river running down to the opposite side, where a large lake stretched for as far as the eye could see. Large roots of a deep brown seemed to spring up over the land creating a landscape resemblance of wrinkles in an aging hand. Gwaine traced them back to the source, which happened to be where he had come from.

Turning around, left Gwaine speechless. It wasn't a cave or some dense leafy foliage he had travelled through. The largest willow tree he had ever seen stood in place, and the heavy set trunk was hollowed out. From his line of sight, the entrance was a dark ominous shadow, blocking the other side.

"Gwaine?" a familiar voice called out to him.

Startled he turned to find Clarissant. She was standing with her hands crossed over her chest and a frown creasing her smooth skin. Her eyes darted around Gwaine and to each side of him, looking for something before coming to rest on him.

"I didn't think you would come?" she replied

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders "Thought I'd give it a shot" he smiled at her. The smiles had been too far and few between since he had arrived in Caerleon. It faltered when she didn't respond with one of her own. A bite to her lip, and a fidget of the hands alerted Gwaine that something wasn't right.

Clarissant walked over and linked her arms in his, dropping her demeanour. "Come on, I'll show you around. Supper will be on shortly". Clarissant guided him around the small encampment, pointing out land marks and friends she had made. The camp was made up of far more than Gwaine realised were involved, the attack in the square was only a small fraction of the group. It was no-where near large enough to take on all the knights, but it did leave an uneasy feeling in Gwaine's stomach. As the moon rose higher and the darkness deepened fires lit for the evening. Gwaine and Clarissant gathered a bowl of stew, and moved beyond the fire to sit together.

"Clara" Gwaine started as he placed his empty bowl to the side. "Please, re-consider. Come home with me." He asked a hopeful look on his face. "I have missed you and I will be able to look after you - Like I should have". He took her hand in his, staring at her face. She had yet to turn her head to look at him.

"Gwaine." she heaved a great sigh "I want to…tell me about Arthur and Camelot." She replied.

"I - What?" Gwaine was caught off guard at her request; he still couldn't determine her expression. "Camelot has the best ale around" he said grinning. He watched as a small chuckle escaped her lips and she shook her head at his antics.

"Gwaine, be serious. I want to know why you think King Arthur is different."

"He is an honourable man, even with his flaws. He stood up for me when I first met him and judges those on merit. Don't tell him this of course; Merlin would be the first one to agree with me that he is a bit of a princess"

"You trust them don't you? They are important to you?"

"Yes. They were the first ones to give me something I hadn't realised I was missing when I left. Merlin-he …" Gwaine paused to think about his young friend, regret seeping into his thoughts at what he had resorted to; to protect him.

"This will not end the way you think it will. Did you know Grant threatened Merlin? And you!"

"I'm sure it was just a bluff-", Clarissant bit her lip, not truly believing her words. "As Merlin was there for you at your low point, Grant was there for me. I owe him my loyalty….." she stood up abruptly, and turned away clasping her hands in front, twisting the fabric of her dress.

"Gwaine, go back to your friends. Forget about me." She sniffed and pulled away in the opposite direction, skirt whipping around her ankles.

"Clarrisant wait!" Gwaine called out in desperation trying to reach out and grip her arm. It was too late she had turned and fled.

The opportunity to return with him after the last few days had healed a hole in her heart. Her new family was something she couldn't ignore, the only thing was, what Gwaine had said was true. Grant had threatened Gwaine and she knew from the look he directed at the young man Merlin that it was something to do with that. That moment had scared her. For the first time she considered the implications of what would happen if Grant decided to hurt someone innocent. Fleeing from Gwaine she failed to notice Grant as his arm clamped around her wrist. She jerked to a stop with a small yelp, as he pulled her behind one of the tents.

"What are you doing" she whispered harshly, "let go of me."

"What did you tell him?" Grant asked in a dangerous tone, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Nothing! You're hurting me" she gasped.

Grant eyed her shrewdly, "I don't believe you." He said ignoring her plea. "He has been nothing but trouble. Our plans have been made and you will follow through on them."

"There must be another way – I never wanted to -"

"Don't be stupid girl." Grant shook Clarissant like a rag doll "You knew what this meant. You are the one who has access." He snarled in her face.

"I will not do that Grant. I may not like him on principal, but I refuse to lower my standards. It makes me no better than the Que-. "She stopped in mid-sentence as Grant slapped her hard. The back of his hand scrapped across her cheek. The ring he had on cutting across her unblemished skin, just under her eye, leaving a thin red line. Clarissant took a stumbling step back from the force of the blow, Grant had let go of her wrist.

Before either could make another move, there was an almighty roar. With a sudden jolt Grant found his world tipping as he fell to the dirt, landing with a hard "wack" to his back. All his breath was knocked out in one go. Gwaine had tackled him in a fit of rage, after watching the bastard strike Clarissant. Gwiane's bulk had him pinned down, pelting some well-aimed punches to Grant's upper body. All the while yelling obscene insults, sword lay forgotten. As Grant came to his senses, the blow to the head having momentarily disorientated him. He raised his arms to stop another one of Gwaine's punches putting pressure on his arms and jarring them as they took the force of the blow. Grant's disadvantage from being pinned down from Gwaine's heavy weight, knew that he wouldn't be able to beat the man. With a quick knee to the gut, causing Gwaine to momentarily falter in his punches as his breath was knocked out from him. Grant used this to his advantage and turned the tables on the other man by pushing him off. He got a quick elbow to Gwaine's chin helping to leveraging him off.

The scuffle had alerted others in the camp. Gwaine got in another punch to the man's side before a fiery pain ignited his own torso. Instinctively curling into a ball to protect the injured area. He didn't see the next kick to his back. His body was assaulted by more kicks as more men arrived to subdue the fight. Grant got slowly to his feet, now that he had escaped from Gwaine's fists. He was breathing heavily and wiped away the blood trailing from the cut above his eye curtsey of Gwaine. He watched as Clarissant ran up to his men still kicking Gwaine, who was curled into a ball. She was yelling at them hysterically as tears ran down her face. "STOP IT! He's had enough!"

A piercing whistle stopped everyone, turning to look at Grant, a sinister smile on his face as he glared at Gwaine.

Two men hoisted Gwaine to his feet, holding his arms. He grimaced in pain, his chest heaving with effort and a small wheeze from a broken rib or two. A purple bruise already forming along his jaw where Grant's elbow had made contact. As well as the ones hidden behind his tunic where the men's shoes had connected.

"Take him to the pit" Grant spat.

"I will kill you next time "Gwaine spat out to Grant, before being dragged away.

Grant only just managed to stop Clarissant's arm before it came down on him. His hard glint turned to her, "If you ever defy me again you and Gwaine will follow the same fate. We stick to the plan. If I see you anywhere near the pit, Gwaine will pay the consequences." He threatened. He then pushed her away from him and she fell to the ground as dust rose up around her, staring dejectedly at his re-treating back.

Meanwhile Gwaine found out exactly what the 'pit' was. It was a makeshift cell made from one of the largest roots he had ever seen. It curled it's self around and the bottom had been hollowed out. Too high to climb and no other way in or out from a set of grated bars in the trunk of the root that made up the roof. He was thrown through the door and found out why Grant had smirked so much. The hole was full of water, the stream passing under the roots to feed the tree. He groaned as his side smarted, holding a hand to where the cracked rib might be. He stopped when he saw a movement from the corner of his eyes.

"Who's there?" he said shifting to stand up.

As the person moved out of the shadow Gwaine's jaw dropped. It was one of the least he expected; a familiar red neckerchief flashing in the dark, "Merlin?"


	6. Saving A Friend

**Well, I said there wouldn't be a long wait. Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews and follows they mean so much to me. was doing something strange with the reviews and wouldn't let me reply so I apologize for that, but I appreciate each and everyone and they fill me with a warm bubble inside :). now I know last chapter was a lot shorter than previous chapters, but the end place just seemed right to finish there. This chapter more than makes up for it. The chapter also contains the drabble that started it all, I wonder if you can pick where it is. Some exciting developments coming up and the crux of why I started this story in the first place. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Saving A Friend

Merlin came forward with slow deliberate steps, with a small smile "Hi Gwaine".

"Merlin? What? How? Why?" Gwaine spluttered completely stunned to see his friend.

Merlin smiled sheepishly "You know me, I can't help myself."

"You're not supposed to be here!" Grant must have not taken Gwaine seriously and decided to apprehend the young man. It meant everything Gwaine had done to keep Merlin out of this mess, had been in vain.

There was an awkward silence as each looked at the other. Merlin was unsure what to say to Gwaine and Gwaine was just as unsure how to apologise for his actions.

"How did you get here?" Gwaine asked at last.

"Well after…" Merlin trailed off, looking to the floor and giving a self-depreciating shrug. Gwaine winced, but before he could say anything more, Merlin continued. "I guess I did what I do in most situations and don't listen. Arthur's always telling me how I don't follow instructions." He babbled, giving Gwaine a sheepish smile, it faltered as he noticed the frown on Gwaine's face, but continued any way. "I guess I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. See I overheard Clarissant and that guy Grant talking. I guess I didn't trust them and ended up wandering around the forest, trying to find out what they were up to." Merlin shuffled his feet; he was a little embarrassed about the next part of the story. It certainly wasn't his finest moment and for the prophesised Emry's, if only the druids saw him now. "Ah, well. I guess I didn't see them until it was too late and well-." With a small grimace, Merlin brought a hand to the back of his head, where a large bump had formed. He dropped it quickly and tried to smile at Gwaine, who was just staring at him.

Gwaine shook his head, "Merlin why?" he asked still perplexed by the young man's actions. "Why would you help me like this, after what I said to you?"

Merlin smiled up at Gwaine, coming closer to him, reaching out a hand to clasp on his shoulder. "Gwaine you are my friend and you have helped me so much, it's time I returned the favour. Besides I don't blame you, Clarissant is your Sister, if she was mine I would want to help her. Family is important, you only have one. I once told you that if you ever needed help that I was here."

Gwaine stood there flummoxed at his friend and then couldn't help but started to laugh. Something about the whole situation just screamed absurd. This whole time he had been stressed out about anyone finding out about Clarissant. He could have just told Merlin, he had forgotten the boy's promise to aid him in such need. His deep chuckles soon turned to gasps as his ribs protested, Merlin rushed forward and helped lower him to the ground.

"What happened Gwaine? Where are you hurt?" Merlin rushed in concern.

"Oh nothing. Just had to teach someone a lesson for hurting my family." Gwaine shrugged, brush Merlin's hand away that was moving towards his side.

Merlin pulled back, not wanting to upset Gwaine. They leaned back against the heavy set trunk of their prison, as each got comfortable for the long night ahead of them.

"Merlin," Gwaine started his tone soft. He turned his head to look at the boy. Merlin only responded with a raised eyebrow waiting for Gwaine to continue. The knight resumed with his soft spoken tone. "I am truly sorry about what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean anything by it – I was only trying to protect you and discourage you from helping me. Fat lot of help it did me." He gave a humourless chuckle.

Merlin gave a tiny smile, "I never listen any way, Arthur is always calling me an idiot "

"He's wrong! You're an intelligent young man. I mean it Merlin. "Gwaine alliterated when he saw Merlin's sceptical look "I am truly sorry. I don't care if you're keeping secrets, I have been too." He said with utmost sincerity. It was a rare thing to see Gwaine as serious as he did. "If you ever feel like you need to tell someone about your inner thoughts, I know I have lost your respect, but trust me Merlin it does help. You are like my little brother and I will never forgive myself for what I said to you."

Merlin gulped at Gwaine's apology. He had already forgiven Gwaine and understood that he was only doing it to protect those he cared about. It hadn't stopped the feelings of self-depreciation and guilt from entering his heart. The truth was, Merlin had been keeping secrets from his friend. It wasn't like he could really be too angry at the Knight, Merlin lied to him on a daily bases. If he didn't share his own secrets, why should Gwaine share his? He thought about blurting all of them out then, but something still held him back, the fear of what would happen next kept it at bay. It was a few minutes as Merlin was consumed by his thoughts that he forgot that Gwaine was nervously waiting for an answer.

"Merlin?"

When Merlin did respond, it was with a rough voice. "Gwaine, this wasn't your fault. If anything it's been my own secrets that forced you to play your hand. You were only looking out for me" Merlin said with sincerity.

"Why don't we try and be more honest with each other from now on." Gwaine said. "You don't have to tell me anything right now "Gwaine started as he saw Merlin bite his lip. "When you're ready I will be here. Deal?"

"Deal" Merlin replied and they smiled at each other. "Gwaine tell me something?" Merlin asked, "Why is Clarissant involved with this lot that want to dispose Queen Annis? Does this have anything to do with your father being a noble?"

Gwaine sighed heavily "Do you remember what I once told you about my family?" Merlin nodded in acknowledgement. "Well I said that the King left us penniless, we had very little possession and I couldn't stand waiting around. I was barely 18 summers old when I decided to leave. I turned my back on my ailing mother and younger sister. I was rather angry at the world and for the attitude of the King. I think if I had stayed I would be involved just as much as Clarissant. I really owe Clarissant so much, but I thought she was better off. I am amazed she has forgiven me at all. "

Merlin nudged Gwaine "We will get out of this and help her. I promise."

"Thanks mate", Gwaine gave a large yawn. "Now I think I will get some sleep before ol' slimy git decides to pay a visit. Tomorrow we break out." Gwaine acknowledged before leaning back and closing his eyes. "What I wouldn't give for a good tanker of mead" he mused.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, leaning back himself to rest, he would be lying if he said he didn't have a headache. Before drifting off to sleep he contemplated the prospect of telling Gwaine about his Magic.

Merlin awoke with a start. He was slumped in the mud, the muck seeping into his pants. He was leaning against the rough bark from the tree root that kept them encased in their make shift prison. Gwaine was leaning on him and snoring softly. At first he thought it had just been Gwaine's sleeping habits that had disturbed his restless slumber. He peered outside their small imprisonment, to the camp beyond. All was quiet. Merlin estimated that there were only a few more hours until dawn everything was still. Merlin noticed a small movement, he watched carefully as the unknown person moved in front of the door.

"Gwaine…" a female voice called. That certainty wasn't their guard. Merlin recognised her voice after eavesdropping on her conversations over last day or so. He made no move to respond, wondering if he should wake Gwaine or not. The silence stretched as Merlin waited, he saw her turn her head to glance behind her and then return to the two men in the cell.

"Merlin…." She called nervously, "please, wake up. I'm here to help you both escape."

Those words made an impact on him, he heard a jingle of keys then, and slowly he turned to shake Gwaine awake.

It was with a loud groan that Gwaine became more aware. Merlin had forgotten the knight was injured, reaching down before the knight was fully coherent he lifted up his tunic. Even in the gloom, Merlin could see the dark spread of bruises, he was positive that Gwaine had at least two broken ribs.

His hand was swatted away, and the garment fell over the blemishes. Merlin looked up into Gwaine's face, the moonlight reflecting its silhouette, "That needs binding."

"No time, I'm fine." The knight grunted. With gentle movements, he got up to face Clarissant. She was watching the two of them from the open entrance now. "Hurray, before they realise." She said breathlessly.

As they came to the opening, she gestured to them to be quiet, waving them to follow her. She led them silently around some sleeping guards and to a small alcove behind another large root.

"Here-"she said shoving Gwaine's sword into his hands, with an apologetic look to Merlin, "Sorry I couldn't get another one ".

He smiled brightly at her "Don't worry; I'm awful with a sword."

A small smile twitched on her lips, "I'll look after you both." Gwaine said placing a hand on Clarissant.'s shoulder.

Her smile dropped then, shaking her head. "I'm not going with you, Gwaine."

"Like hell you're not. I won't make the same mistake twice" he hissed, voice rising in his anger.

"Shsss, you'll wake them and then none of us will escape. I can't Gwaine. "She replied sadly. "No listen-"she said in an urgent whisper stopping him from arguing further. "You must leave now! Grant won't hurt me he needs me to carry out the next stage of the plan. I will be able to stall it."

"I don't give a damn!" Gwaine fired back.

Merlin leaned over Gwaine, noticing the determination and frustration in her eyes. He knew how stubborn Gwaine could be, and was willing to bet Clarissant was just the same. "What's the plan?" he asked.

She looked at him with relief, ignoring Gwaine's grunt of displeasure. "Grant intends to use the treaty signing as a distraction. He want's someone to kill King Arthur and make it look like a ploy against Caerleon –"

"If Arthur is killed under pretences that Caerleon does not want the treaty…" Merlin trailed off understanding the implications of the devious deed.

Clarissant nodded in agreement and continued on, "Camelot would go to war with Caerleon and then Queen Annis would be taken out of the equation. Both Kingdoms destroying each other in the process."

"….But the knights would know Annis would never orchestrate something like that?" Gwaine asked, finally joining the rushed conversation.

"I'm not sure." Clarissant shrugged " Grant will not stop until he gets what he wants. Now go before they find out, warn your King." She said pushing on Gwaine's arm to make him move.

Merlin stood up, but looked down at Clarissant "Gwaine's right you know, you should come with us. You're in danger too."

Clarissant bit her lip; they stood there waiting for something to happen. Gwaine refused to leave Clarissant behind for a second time in his life and Clarissant refused to leave with them to atone for her poor judgment.

A sudden shout broke across the quiet night. More noises of men waking up, they had been discovered missing.

"Please go. I must do this." and before Gwaine and Merlin could protest any more she was gone into the night.

"Clara!" Gwaine yelled trying to go after her. A shout from close by alerted them to the danger. Merlin took hold of Gwaine and led him away. Coming back to the situation Gwaine pushed on with a burst of speed. They plunged through the willow vines blocking the exit. The harsh wood cutting their faces. Gwaine's hands held the sword and one to his ribs. They heard a few arrows land in the trunk with a loud "THUNK!" As they reached the other side, other footsteps could be heard; Gwaine pushed Merlin behind him and raised his sword. The front runners came through and Gwaine took out two in quick succession with his sword. Another three burst through, Gwaine was locked in a battle with the one thug that knew how to use a sword. Merlin eyes flashed golden while Gwaine was distracted. He used the vines to tighten around one man's throat and hold him there. The other ran forward swinging an axe. Merlin dodged the weapon as it was brought down to clean his head in two. Again the man charged forward and Merlin tripped on something behind him. He fell down to the ground scrambling frantically away from the deadly weapon. Raising his hand to blast the man back as the axe was raised again. The thug's face twisted in surprise and agony. A sword was straight through his chest. Gwaine pulled in out and smiled at Merlin. He offered his hand to pick him up off the floor.

"You alright there Merlin?" he wheezed out, Merlin nodded in affirmative.

They paused momentarily at the entrance of willow, Gwaine leaning heavily on his sword. Their breaths coming in great grasps from the small fight. More yelling could be heard and they both glanced at each other.

"I guess that's enough resting" Gwaine grimaced.

"I'll say" Merlin replied.

And they both took off into the forest, their pursues hot on their tails.

They had been running for what seemed like hours. Thick undergrowth rushed past in a blur of browns and green's. As they passed out into the open they skittered to an abrupt stop, as a vast and deep raven blocked their path. They were caught out in the open, nowhere to run especially with Gwaine's current condition. They would never make it. Gwaine pushed Merlin behind him, "Merlin, this is my entire fault, I'm sorry". His gaze locked with his friend, guilt and sorrow filled his eyes before turning around to face the oncoming thugs. He bravely tried to raise the sword, but only managed to lift it slightly. Gwaine's injured ribs forcing the sword point downwards and one of his knee's to crash to the ground with a loud thud and a groan of pain.

Merlin took one look at his friend and the approaching thugs. They were leering at the duo, the deadly weapons poised to inflict harm. He knew this time they would not simply end up in the pit again. He couldn't standby and do nothing, it wasn't in his nature and he could not watch another friend die for him. It would mean revealing his close kept secret. He braced himself and stepped round Gwaine lifting his head high, maybe it was time to leave the secrets behind.

"No! Merlin get out of the way." Gwaine whispered desperately trying to grab the young man and pull him into relative safety behind himself, with little success.

The group of thugs slowed as they reached the pair, circling around them cutting off their only escape. "Look at what we have here boys; the skinny weakling thinks he can take us on." the middle thug sneered causing his crones to laugh at Merlin "Come now, you do not need to be hurt, give us the drunkard". Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously, eyeing the thugs in front of them.

"You will have to get through me first, leave now and you may be spared." Merlin commanded, ignoring the gasp of _"Merlin don't!"_ behind him from Gwaine.

His statement was met by a brief silence, and then loud laughter erupted from the gathered ruffians. "What are you going to do boy, you don't even have a weapon" one sneered.

"Yeah are you going to glare us to death" another jested. Merlin continued to stare down his opponents; his hand's clenched tightly in preparation. The laughing tapered off into sneering faces.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Merlin bit out and lifting his hand in front of him.

"Merlin what are you doing, you'll be killed. I can still take them" Gwaine managed, as he struggled up right; but was forced to lean heavily on the sword. Merlin turned his head to give the knight a reassuring smile "Still the one for no win situations, this time I think -"

"Merlin, watch out!" Gwaine suddenly yelled struggling to launch himself to Push Merlin out the way of the oncoming arrow. Merlin was too late to deflect the sharp barb with magic and it buried it's self into his shoulder. With a grunt of pain, Merlin turned to face the advancing group hand whipping up fast and eyes glinting with golden fire in his anger. Not a word was spoken as blast of powerful magic exploded out of his hands knocking the men back with a sickening crunch. Fires burst up around the clearing where the men were standing, he watched as their bodies crumpled and burned. Screams of pain ripped through the air, piercing through his heart each time one was cut short. Blood soaked the earth leaving bright patches on the green grass. Soon there were no more screams only the pungent smell of burning flesh.

Merlin stood there as still as a statue, not wanting to turn around and face the one behind him. Nothing would be the same now! Would he tell the king! Would Merlin have to flee? Would his friend ever look at him the same again? The terror and uncertainty held the warlock in place not daring to face the one he had just saved. Gaius had always warned him to keep his magic secret and that his life depended on it, would his mistake prove costly? There was no denying what had happen, but if the same situation had occurred again he wouldn't hesitate. He would do it all over again, he couldn't suffer to lose another friend even if it did mean the end. The outside danger had passed and yet the warlock still could not look away from the carnage he had wrought. The only sound was the rustling of the grass as the wind whistled past. The strong hand that came down onto his shoulder made him flinch in response; eyes closed waiting for the inevitable.

The strong hands pulled him into a tight hug. A whispered "Thank you," brushed his ear making the young man sag in the embrace. Silent tears of relief travelled down his cheeks. He looked into the face of his dear friend who smiled back; perhaps he would not be alone with his secret anymore.

Merlin's knees buckled under his weight as the exhaustion and pain in his shoulder made its self-known. Gwaine gently lowered Merlin and himself down on to the hard packed earth. Gwaine would normally be able to hold the young man up, but with his own injuries the tough knight did not have the strength. He chuckled humourlessly "We are a right mess this time mate". Merlin managed a small smile, which looked more like a grimace of pain as his shoulder burned in a fiery rage. It travelled down his arm all the way to the tips of his fingers, a burning sensation almost like a hundred of fire ants were crawling up his arm. A loud groan escaped his lips, it wasn't the first time he had been hurt; but it didn't make the pain any less potent. Merlin looked up to Gwaine and watched him awkwardly shift into a better position, minding his own ribs. There was only one thing Merlin could do, even if it meant exhausting himself further. He shuffled closer to Gwaine, biting his lip to keep the groan of pain escaping his lips. He gripped Gwaine's arm tightly with his good arm to get the man's attention. Gwaine stilled and looked up sharply into the deep blue eyes.

"Merlin what are you –"Gwaine started only to stop as Merlin took a deep breath and placed his hand to the injured ribs.

Merlin glanced up quickly and spoke softly "Thank you Gwaine, make sure you get to Arthur, he must be warned." He then dropped his gaze back to his hand and with a steading breath began to recite the words of the old religion. His eyes burned with gold as the magic travelled through his arm into his hand, reaching forward to the damaged ribs. He concentrated on allowing the magic to flow into the cracks of the broken bone, shifting the pieces and fusing them back together. As his magic finished correcting the damage, he pulled back with a sigh of exhaustion. Looking up into the bewildered eyes of his friend, the golden orbs returning back to blue. Merlin smiled in relief at the face devoid of anger or fear. He slumped forward into Gwaine's arms, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head allowing the young man to dissolve into the black bliss of oblivion.


	7. Merlin's Magic

**So I'm back with another chapter- There is one more left after this. Wow the follows went crazy on this. Thanks so much everyone it's great to know that there are people enjoying the story and want to know what happens:). Another BIG thank you for the lovely review from the guest, I appreciate it. I don't know if some of you had trouble viewing chapter 6 it took ages to load the chapter, it sat there showing I had updated, yet there was no new chapter. So strange. So I guess I should say here if I haven't already, but the aim was to have Merlin reveal His magic to Gwaine, as a wish fulfillment drabble I always wanted him to and thought the show should have. If I missed anything I'm sorry and do tell me. This shows one reaction I think Gwaine would have. So enough from me enjoy and do let me know what you think. It helps me improve if you let me know what I did right and what I did wrong. Peace!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Merlin's Magic

It was with a groan, Merlin came to. Blinking his eyes open, only to shut them again wincing from the harsh light in the mid-morning sun. His head was pounding and his entire body felt like he had endured a day from being one of Arthur's practice dummies, again! It was the thought of Arthur that had him jerking up violently remembering that Arthur was in danger. The movement caused him to yell loudly as a sharp and intense pain seared through his left shoulder from the arrow he had not been able to stop. He suddenly tipped sideways and a rough hand caught him followed by a gruff voice "Easy now sleeping beauty, you've lost a lot of blood."

Merlin blinked a few times as he was settled in a more comfortable position, finally focussing on the face. "Gwaine?" he rasped out.

The knight gave him a relieved smile "Merlin mate! It's about time."

"What are you doing? We need to warn Arthur!"

"Whoa slow down Merlin." Gwaine said placing his hand on Merlin's good shoulder to stop him from rising. "You need to rest, the princess will still be there when we get back. "

"Gwaine, I'm fine now" he sighed.

"Merlin, you may have magic, but your still a man acceptable to blood loss, "Gwaine stated carefully watching the boy in front of him.

"I have-"the colour drained out of his face as he remembered that small titbit. Merlin had momentarily forgotten he had used magic in front of his friend. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He glanced at Gwaine who was wearing a bemused expression. Gwaine eased himself to sit down beside Merlin, satisfied that the young man wasn't about to attempt to get up again. He placed his hand on Merlin's good shoulder, only to pull it away when Merlin flinched away reflexively.

"Sorry" the boy said quietly, "I'm not use to people knowing about my magic." He shrugged.

"Merlin, its fine I understand. It seems you were keeping a much more dangerous secret than I. And had a bigger reason to keep it hidden."

"You're really not angry or frightened of me?"

Gwaine snorted "Of course Not. Surprised, yes, but I could never be frightened of you. You will always be Merlin to me. "Gwaine smiled at the boy determined to make him feel comfortable. Merlin's beam of gratitude was enough for now.

"Perhaps you could heal your wound and we can be on our way?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that. I seem to be able to heal others, but not myself. Plus healing magic is extremely difficult and doesn't always work."

"Well, that's in convenient. How about a nice tanker of mead then?"

There was nothing else Merlin could do, but started to laugh. Only Gwaine would want him to conger mead. "Thank you Gwaine "he said when he got his laughter under control.

Gwaine helped him up and readjusted the red neckerchief being used as a sling on Merlin's arm to keep the movement minimal. Glancing at it, Merlin was rather impressed with the treatment Gwaine had given him. It wasn't anything like Gaius, but would be enough until he could properly get it dressed.

"It's not up to your or Gaius standards. But you learn a thing or two about simple first aid when you get in as much trouble as I do." He said when he noticed Merlin looking at his handiwork.

"It's great." the young man beamed before glanced around him. "Umm Gwaine, do you know which way Caerleon is from here?"

Gwaine frowned, "That way" he said pointing randomly to the west.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, not believing the knight had any clue. "Here let me try" he announced, closing his eyes momentarily and then opening them with golden orbs. Using his magic to see the way forward. "Come on it's this way" Merlin pointed in the opposite direction as his eyes returned blue.

"I'm beginning to understand that there is much more going on. You never are in the tavern are you?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin let out a chuckle as he moved forward slowly. "No never, it's just an excuse that Gaius made up to explain my disappearance when I had to deal with a magical threat. Arthur is just too oblivious, thank goodness."

"Have you thought about telling him?" Gwaine enquired.

"When he's ready. One day. Arthur still hates magic. What about you Gwaine, will you tell Arthur about your noble birth?"

"Hmmm not sure. It's not something I wanted to ever share. Perhaps." He mused.

Gwaine and Merlin made their way through the thick forest with stealth, keeping a look out for any of Grant's men. With merlin's shoulder it was a slow process and so it was late afternoon when the stone keep came in sight. They entered the city and were faced with an irate king as he descended the cobbled steps.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur cried in anger, storming up to the pair, Merlin swore he could see steam coming out of Arthur's ears. It would have to be one of the angriest he had ever seen him. The king stopped short upon seeing the state they were in. Exhausted, with dark bags under their eyes and covered in dirt and blood. Merlin's arm held by the sling "What the hell happened?" he asked in shock.

Merlin and Gwaine looked at each other, momentarily lost for words as they tried to think up a reasonable excuse. A slight grimace came over Gwaine as he opened his mouth to reply to his king. "Well, it was like this sire –"

Merlin cut Gwaine off "It was my fault; I was in the tavern and got into a fight. Gwaine came to my rescue" he said hurriedly.

Gwaine looked aghast at his friend. There was no way that he was going to let Merlin take the fall for this, "-He's lying Arthur, it's all my fault –. "

Arthur held up a hand to stop the tirade of excuses, a deep frown forming on his face. "So what you are telling me is that you spend the entire night in a tavern. Where no-one could find you and end up coming back looking like you lost a fight with an angry archer."

"Err yes "Merlin said glancing nervously at Gwaine.

If anything Arthur's frown deepened, "Merlin, go see the physician and stay there until I return." Merlin didn't move just shifted nervously glancing at Gwaine, his brow furrowed. Why hadn't they thought of an excuse to feed Arthur? The seconds ticked by.

"Now! Merlin!" Arthur snapped. Merlin had no choice, but to follow Arthur's orders. His shoulders slumped in defeat giving Gwaine one last anxious look. Gwaine went to open his mouth, but was stopped as Arthur exhaled loudly. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gwaine , go get cleaned up and as soon as you have finished, meet me in my chambers ready to explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Gwaine decided to cut Arthur some slack, and in a un-Gwaine like fashion gave a curt bow to his king "Yes sire", before striding off.

Arthur watched Gwaine's retreating back and groaned before following him into the castle.

It had been a stressful few days. Since the incident in the square, Arthur had seen barely a hint of Merlin or Gwaine; he hadn't thought much of the situation. Merlin had a tendency to neglect his chores and disappear for a day or two. But he would suddenly reappear with some lame excuse of where he had been …..usually the tavern. When Arthur had been informed Gwaine was missing as well, it had caused concern. Gwaine was known to turn up late to training; yet it was uncommon for him to go missing completely for days on end. Contrary to his idiotic servant, Arthur was not completely oblivious to the goings on with his men. You didn't become a skilled warrior and tracker for being absentminded. To be honest the square incident had shaken him. Merlin had not been within sight and the young man was always by Arthur's side when there was danger. Arthur had a habit to ensure this was the case so he could keep an eye on his, friend. Arthur would never tell him of course, but Merlin had become much more than a servant. Both servant and knight had completely vanished from Caerleon the night before. It had driven Arthur sick with worry even if he didn't admit it out loud. Now that servant and knight were safely back (well mostly) he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Arthur sat quietly in his chambers, fingers drumming on the seat as he waited for Gwaine.

Meanwhile Merlin was trying to not panic. Gwaine had said he would keep his secret, but with Arthur wanting an explanation. Was it possible his friend would still support him? Merlin desperately wanted to rush up to Arthur before Gwaine even began to explain what had happened. But Caerleon's physician had him cornered. The old man wasn't as old as Gaius, but still held a similar attitude to his mentor. When Merlin had pushed the door open with care, presenting his condition. The physician had forced him to sit as he inspected the damage.

Merlin winced as the old man poked and prodded the angry wound. To keep himself from thinking about the situation happening right at that moment in the King's chambers he began to ramble.

" I'm fine you know. It's barely a scratch. Look it doesn't even need stitches. I'm good to go now. "He said in annoyance as he stood up itching to pace. "When I get back to Camelot there will be a healing balm I can rub on it, Gaius always says that it's great for wounds. It even makes a great addition in strews."

"Sit down boy" the man growled managing to push him back to sit due to his unsteady legs. Finishing his ministrations, the physician wrapped a new bandage around the area. The old man had to wrestling with the boys' arm, before placing it flat across his chest to prevent movement.

"Now take this, it's for the pain" he told the boy holding out a small vial filled with purple liquid.

Merlin shook his head, knowing that the tincture was made of yarrow and chamomile and it would make him sleepy.

The door swung open violently with a loud bang, making Merlin flinch. Arthur was standing in the doorway, an impassive mask on his face. Merlin fidgeted in his seat and lowered his head as Arthur walked in. "Arthur?" he called.

Arthur didn't even glace at him and turned his attention to the Physician. "How is he?"

"Arthur I'm fine "Merlin announced standing up abruptly, earning a glare from the physician.

Arthur completely ignored him, looking at the wised old man's intense gaze. "He will be alright Sire. As long as the arm is not put under stress and receives plenty of rest. I have tried to give him some pain medication to help him heal, but he has refused to take it."

"Very well. You may leave now." He said taking the small vial of elixir.

The physician gave a bow "Yes sire "and exited out the room leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. Usually Merlin could tell what Arthur was thinking, but this time he was completely clueless.

"Take this you idiot "Arthur said pushing the vial towards Merlin. "And sit down before you fall down." He snapped in exasperation.

Merlin was stunned and sunk back to sit on the cot behind him. "Did….. Gwaine tell you what happen?" Merlin asked looking down to his hands that were picking mud off his trousers.

He looked up when Arthur heaved a sigh. "Yes, he did and I'm disappointed that you never told me yourself."

"I'm sorry Arthur. I wanted to tell you…. I did….. "He said sadly, avoiding Arthur's gaze. "With your father's rules, I thought…." Merlin trailed off when he saw Arthur's frown. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked nervously finally looking up into Arthur's face.

"Merlin, What are you blithering about?" Arthur asked perplexed. "Why would I kill you about knowing Gwaine was a noble?"

"I… What?" Merlin started.

"God you're so strange sometimes." He said shaking his head. "Now take that vial before I pour it down your throat. I want you to stay here when the treaty signing goes ahead. –"

"Arthur, No!" Merlin interrupted finally, after coming to the realisation that Arthur still didn't know about his magic and Gwaine had kept his secret.

"Merlin, shut up. I will talk with Annis and we will catch this Grant. You-" he said pointing at Merlin "will do as you're told and stay out of the way. You're no use serving me with that arm."

"But…." Merlin started; there was no way he was going to leave Arthur's life hanging on the knowledge of others. It was his destiny to protect the King. Before he could protest further, Arthur was walking out the door.


	8. Not such a fool after all

**And, I'm back. Sorry been so busy haven't had a chance to upload this chapter. This is the last chapter, there was a time limit to get this finished and if it feels rushed I'm sorry. I hope you have enjoyed this journey with me and thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and encouragement. **

Chapter 8: Not Such A Fool After All

Arthur was confident that they could foil the plot that Grant had made. He had discussed it with Annis at length and they had agreed to go ahead with the treaty signing. They had spent too long on discussions for it to turn into war and be in vain again. He had also negotiated on Gwaine's behalf to have Clarissant return with them when all this was over.

Arthur had posted Percival to watch over Merlin and keep him away from the throne room. He knew the idiot would try and get involved, but Merlin was still recovering from the arrow wound and was in no condition to move. Everyone was apprised to keep an eye out, so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The treaty signing continued as if nothing was amiss, Arthur glanced to his knights waiting to the side of the throne room. His eyes landed on Gwaine and watched as the knight shook his head. There was no sign of Clarissant or Grant. Arthur watched as Annis signed the bottom of the treaty next to his own signature.

"In honor of our new agreement let the feast begin" Annis called.

Servants came into the halls carrying platters of food. Once placed on the tables they retreated away again. Arthur eyed the food skeptically, not wanting to risk eating it just yet. Gwaine walked over and picked up a sausage from Arthur plate, smacking his lips together as he bit into the juicy meat. Arthur watched as the juice ran down his chin, waiting for the inevitable.

"Ah, very nice. Not a hint of life threatening concoction "he said smiling down at Arthur as he licked his finger clean.

Arthur swatted the knight's hand away from the rest of his dinner. "Gwaine, get your own and keep focused."

"Don't worry Arthur, I always have my eye out "

The court continued to enjoy the meal set before them. As the evening dragged on, the guests began to become quieter and drowsy. One by one they dropped off to sleep.

"What's going on? "Gwaine mumbled as he too began to feel his eyelids droop. The only ones that had yet to drop off, where the servants emerging out of the shadows. Grant's follows seemed to have found their way in by disguising themselves as serving staff. Gwaine was starting to lose the battle to stay awake; he was the only one left who had yet to fall asleep.

It was then that Merlin burst through the throne room doors. It had taken all his strength and cunning to escape Percival. In the end the young man had to turn his magic on the large knight (in secret of course). He found the entire court falling asleep just like the first time he had ever saved Arthur's life. Only this time it wasn't some magical spell, Merlin could tell that it was something the guests had consumed. He glanced to Gwaine, whose eyes were fluttering. He placed his hand over the knight's head whispering a spell. Gwaine woke up "Merlin, what'?"

"Look" he said pointing to where he could see Grant.

The man was hovering over near the two royals a glistening sword held in his hands.

"Leave them alone!" Merlin called out, raising his hand up in a defensive position.

"You again" Grant sneered "I thought we got rid of you already?"

Gwaine came to stand by Merlin, sword at the ready. "Don't count on it Grant. I have a promise to keep." Gwaine said pointing his sword at the man.

Grant growled in frustration, "You just won't take the hint, will you." He snapped his fingers and another one of the thugs from Grant's group came forward. He had Clarissant in a tight grip, one hand on her shoulder and another across her mouth gagging her. Her frightened eyes locked on Gwaine.

"Let her go!" Gwaine yelled at Grant.

"Anything happens to me, kill her "Grant addressed the servant holding Clarissant.

Gwaine growled, he felt Merlin's hand on his arm and looking at him, he nodded in affirmative. Merlin turned around to face the servant with a wicked smile. Gwaine yelled at Grant and leaped forward to engage the man in battle.

Merlin went after Clarissant and the servant holding her. The man looked from the fight between Grant and Gwaine and then back at Merlin. He pulled out a dagger and held it to Clarissant's neck, "Don't come any closer. I will slit her throat." He called to Merlin.

"I wouldn't if I were you "Merlin said dangerously.

In response the man just moved the knife closer to Clarrisant's neck, adjusting his hand to grip her more tightly. She stared into Merlin's eyes, rolling them in a way to show that he should be ready. Merlin readied himself. Clarissant then bit down on the man's hand. The servant yelled loudly, letting go of Clarissant quickly. He threw her to the floor. Merlin took the opportunity to blast a powerful magical spell at the man. He flew through the air and hit the wall hard. His body Slid down to rest on the floor, becoming still as the life left him. A few of the other servants seeing Merlin use magic, dropped their weapons and fled the throne room. No revenge was worth becoming involved in that sort of power. Merlin raced over to Clarissant, the girl hadn't moved yet, a stain of blood soaked her dress. Merlin flipped her over and cried out in alarm. A large cut extended from her neck all the way down to her shoulder blade and across the shoulder. It was rather deep. He placed his hand on the wound as her blood flowed out of her. He knew that neck cuts were dangerous and if not treated straight away, you could die in an instant. He was positive that the main artery had not been cut, but it was still a concern. He could hear her breathing, with a small gurgle. "Gwaine" he called out desperately looking over to the man in question.

Gwaine was still locked in a battle with Grant, one glance at Merlin kneeling by Clara covered in blood was all he needed to raise his anger. With a final yell he used his special sword skills to flick the other man's sword away. Without a moment's notice, he thrust his sword into Grant's stomach. Blood gushed out of the man's mouth and he gurgled as he struggled to breathe. Gwaine came in close and hissed in Grant's ear "That's for hitting my sister." And with that Gwaine pulled out his sword and allowed the body to crumple to the ground.

Gwaine rushed over to Merlin and placed his hand on Clarissant's side and shook her. "Come on Clara. Wake up. "Gwaine asked desperately. "Merlin, do something. Please, I can't lose her."

"I…I... Don't know if I can." Merlin stuttered.

"You have to try, please." Gwaine said.

"Okay I'll try." Merlin took a deep breath placing his good hand over the wound. Focusing on his magic from within. "**_Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie_** "he recited. There was a bright light and Gwaine watched in fascination as Merlin's eyes turned gold. The wound on Clarissant closed to a thin pink scar. Once finished Merlin slumped in exhaustion, beads of sweat running down his brow. He still hadn't recovered from the fight the night before. Clarissant's breathing evened out and her eyes began to flutter open. "Gwaine?" she rasped out, the cut might have healed, but her voice was still scratchy from the affects.

"Easy now!" Gwaine said helping her to sit up. A small huff escaped from Clarissant as she rested against his broad chest, her eyes closing in exhaustion. Gwaine looked towards Merlin who was breathing heavily, but smiling in triumph. "Merlin, can you wake the others?" he asked.

"Right!" he nodded standing up. There was a slight slump in his stance as his energy levels were already low from the healing; blood loss was still affecting him. "**Gielde ic þec þissa meowles sawol... Gyden æblæce**" he recounted. The court room was flooded with golden sparkles and the film seemed too decent on all the sleeping occupants. Once complete, Merlin swayed on his feet, his vision blurring. The rest of the court started to wake up; with confusion everyone came to, taking in the body of Grant. As Merlin's energy finally ran out, he started to fall to the floor. He never made it; Arthur caught him before he had a chance to make it all the way.

"You really can't do as your told can you?" Arthur sighed.

"No you'd get bored" Merlin gasped out.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "You really are an idiot Merlin." Arthur deflected his concern.

"And, you're a prat." Merlin mumbled before passing out again for the second time in 24 hrs.

Arthur sighed as Merlin went limp in his arms. Everyone was awake now; he looked up at Queen Annis, who was watching in amusement "I take it the crisis is over?"

"I think so!" Arthur replied, "I think Merlin had something to do with it?"

"So not so much of a fool then?"

"Sometimes" Arthur mused.

It was the following day when Merlin awoke, to find Arthur and the knights already set to leave to return to Camelot. Clarissant was well rested and mounted with the Knights, ready to join Gwaine once again.

"Ah, so the sleeping beauty is awake at last." Arthur called, when Merlin arrived on the front steps.

"Hey. You try following after a prat all day" Merlin quipped back.

Arthur rolled his eyes "You are such a girl. Come on get on the horse it's time to go, I don't want you slowing us down."

Merlin smiled to himself, it was Arthur's own way to keeping him free from exhaustion. Merlin wasn't going to complain he had no desire to walk back to Camelot. As he got on the horse, Gwaine winked at him.

Queen Annis came down the steps, "King Arthur" she said. "Thank you for all your help during this time. Feel free to stop by any time, we are now allies."

"Thank you Queen Annis."

"Until next time. King Arthur." Queen Annis held out her hand in friendship and Arthur took it with a nod of his head. Arthur mounted his horse and led his men back towards Camelot, with one extra to join his own court.


End file.
